


Pimp My Ride

by itcrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Choking, College, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucked on car hood...against his will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimp My Ride

Liam threw a dirty rag on the floor and exhaled. He was tired and exhausted. It was more and more difficult to be at school during the day and working at the small car repair in the evenings, but unfortunately, he needed this job for living. 

He stretched his back, all numb and sore from the physical work. He was wearing an old ripped jeans and white tank top, all covered with oil and dirt, same as his hands and biceps. He needed a shower so bad and he was thankful his shift is almost over. He was just about to lock the door when he heard a loud knock. He rolled his eyes. Fuck, this happens all the time, last minute clients. He opened the door and froze. 

Louis was the last person he wanted to see right now, especially in this dirty old clothes. 

Louis, a leader of his school’s football team who thinks that he rules the world. Always so posh, spoiled and haughty, convinced he’s a lot more than the other people. And there he was, wearing his perfectly fitted clothes, hair slicked back, with the classic contemptuous expression on his face. Liam longed to punch him so much. 

„Oh, hey. Didn’t know you’re working here“. 

„Hey..I’m actually closing right now so..“. 

„Could you just look at my BMW? It makes a really weird noise when I drive and it needs to be fixed by tomorrow“. 

Liam sighed and Louis spoke up again. 

„Cash is not a problem, I will pay your overtime for sure“. 

Liam was pissed that the other boy has this power over him, but finally let him in. The black shiny car must have been brand new, fuck that, some people just have everything. Louis was walking around, looking at all the dirty machines with an undisguised disgust. Meanwhile, Liam was working quietly, wanted to be done with this as soon as possible. He didn’t even notice Louis staring at his strong tanned arms and perfectly round ass in quite tight jeans. 

„You’re working out?“ Louis asked casually. 

The other boy raised his head, clearly surprised by the small talk. 

„Not really. Just working there until late hours. Sometimes I run, when I manage to get up early“. 

Louis nodded. 

„Just noticed you got quite muscles“. 

„Physical work. You should try it sometimes“. 

Louis smirked. 

„No, thank you“. 

The taller boy rolled his eyes and reminded himself that Louis’s a customer. 

„Well, your car is absolutely fine right now“. 

„Brilliant, thanks. Oh, here’s your money“. 

Louis handed him a big roll of bills. 

„I…I think this is too much actually. The repair wasn’t that serious and…“. 

„I can give you more“. 

Liam blinked. 

„What? Why would you do that?“. 

„Not for free obviously. You’ll have to do something for me“. 

„Like what? What are you talking about?“. 

„Like sucking me off for example“. 

Liam lost his voice for a good minute. Ha hasn’t been more shocked in his entire life. 

„Nice one Louis, I really need to close now“. 

The other boy stopped him by grabbing him by his biceps. 

„Come on Liam. We can make a nice deal. I have money and you have a hot body. Be a good boy for me, what are you saying?“. 

„I’m saying fuck you and get off me!“. 

Liam shook the smaller hand off and pushed Louis a little farther away from him. 

„Stop playing unapproachable Liam, it’s very boring. We both know I’m hot as well“. 

„First, don’t think everyone on this planet is into your, second, you can’t buy everything with your daddy’s money. Now, get the fuck out Louis“. 

„Fine, the hard way then. You chose“. 

To Liam’s dismay, Louis grabbed some iron tool from the floor and made a deep scratch on his car. 

„What the fuck are you doing??“. 

„Well Liam, you have two options. You will do what I want or I’m gonna call your boss right now, tell him you made a move on me and when I said no, you hit my car in anger. Seducing your client and scratching his new car? He’s gonna fire you in a second baby“. 

„You’re such a bitch…“. 

„Eh eh. To be correct, you are the bitch now babe“. 

Louis pulled out his phone typing the number written on the information board on the door. 

„Stop it! Louis, seriously…I can’t loose this job!“. 

„Then do what I’m saying“. 

Liam sighed. He will never win this fight. 

„What do you want me to do?“. 

„Take off your shirt“. 

The other boy closed his eyes for a second. This is really happening. He threw the shirt on the floor, revealing toned chest and tight abs. 

„Nice“. 

Louis licked his lips and touched gently Liam’s stomach. 

„Now get on your knees and show me how those lips can do the work“. 

„Louis please..I’m begging you. Don’t make me do this“. 

„Knees. Right fucking now“. 

Liam bowed his head as he kneeled and watched the other boy undid his trousers. Louis pulled out his semi hard cock and grabbed Liam’s hair roughly. 

„Open up wide baby and suck like a good bitch“. 

Laim lost all of his dignity and took the lenght info his mouth. He was disgusted with himself and he choked massively as the other boy’s cock got harder. 

„Fuck, don’t tell me you’ve never done this before, you’re really good cockslut“. 

Liam shook his head no and sent a wave of vibrations to Louis’s cock, which only made him to fuck his throat relentlessly. Liam was breathing heavily through his nose, gagging loudly and almost passed out when his nose touched the smaller boy’s pubes. Louis pulled out, his cock all hard, red and covered in saliva, drops of precume on his tip. 

„Lay on the car hood, on your stomach“. 

„What?? Louis…you can’t be serious! I will suck you off but I am not doing any of this! I am not a fucking bottom for you“. 

„Oh yes you are. Or should I make a quick phone call?“. 

Liam’s eyes were filled with fear immidiately. 

„I thought so. Then lay down and relax, or it will hurt as hell“. 

Liam couldn’t believe this, he had almost tears in his eyes as he felt the cold surface under his stomach. Louis didn’t waste any time and took of his jeans in a second, white tight boxers right after. He smacked the boy’s ass harshly, then took the both cheeks into his hands. 

„Tight, round ass, just how I like it“. 

He smacked it again and his index finger disappeared in the little hole. 

„Fuck, you’re so tight!“. 

Louis gasped as the muscles clenched aroung his fingers. 

He didn’t bother with the prep anymore, he just needed to be inside him already. 

„Beg me to fuck you“. 

„What??“. 

„Fucking say it! Say you want my cock deep inside of you and you are a filthy whore“. 

„No! Never!“. 

Louis hit his ass cheeks hard. ¨

„Say it!“. 

„Stop it hurts! Okay…I want your big cock inside of me, I’m your whore, want you to fuck me so bad“. 

"That's right babe, whatever you want".

Louis lined himself and pushed the tip into the boy. 

„Relax!". he hissed. 

Liam felt like his body was tearing apart and painful scream escaped his lips. It was the worst moment of his life, when Louis held his hips in place and used one thrust to get his whole lenght in. 

„You feel so fucking good“. 

He couldn’t control himself, Liam’s tight walls were too much to handle, clenching aroung his pulsing cock.

He was fucking the boy furiously, dipping his nails into his hips. He ingored Liam begging him to stop, he just fucked him harder and harder, chasing his own orgasm. He was pounding into the boy, who was just a screaming mess, which was like a lullaby for Louis’s ears. 

„So close…so fucking close". 

He spread Liam’s cheeks to make his strokes deeper. He speeded up the pace until he came hard and released his warm seed into the boy. 

Liam was breathing heavily, without the strenght to even get up,totally wrecked. He heard Louis dressing up and fixing his hair in a small mirror.

„Get off my car and fix the scratches. Right fucking now“.


End file.
